2 Years And A Day
by AusllyRauraR51FANINTHEWORLD
Summary: After Dallas leaves Ally for exactly 2 years and a day. During those years Ally met Austin and Dez. Austin becomes a music sensation, Dez is the filmmaker, Trish is the manager, and Ally overcame her stage fright. Ally and Austin dated for a while but it got in the way of their careers. Austin wants Ally to be his again, but Dallas comes back to win Ally's heart again. Review!
1. Chapter 1

**This is chapter 1 of 2 years and a day, so what do you guys think. It's been a crazy week but it's okay. I know I haven't updated my other stories but I have been busy and sorta got writer's block but I promise I'll update my stories soon. Also I give a shout out to KindaKuromi, my corny joke partner. Lol, You should really read her fan fiction, they are amazing! And her Corny Jokes are so funny! Anyways, Please review and Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or ****anything you might recognize. **

* * *

**_ 2 ye_****_ars and a day_**

**_Ally's P.O.V_**

It's been 2 years and a day since I haven't seen that horrible jerk face who left me to chase some freaking girl who

was obviously the type of girl who would let anyone get into her pants as long as they're cute and hot. That girl

used that jerk face like a dog, she's a female dog, plays with her toys; he was just a freaking toy to her. He meant

everything to me but I obviously didn't mean a thing to him I was just a stepping stone out of a hundred others. He

said and I quote "I want some freedom, fun, and excitement. Ally, you know that Miami isn't going to provide me

with that. And it's not you it's me. I am so sorry…" Then that model girl came and eaves drooped and he knew so he

then continued "That it is you, you're the problem Ally you're a nerd and if no one else notices that then they're

blind. I'm sooo glad I'm leaving Miami. This place is filled with fools if they can't see you're just a pathetic low life.

Now get out of my sight, oh Hi Melody." I was so mad but it wasn't because he was leaving I was okay at first until I

figured out he was doing it for Melody and I know he isn't mean when we were together he was sweet and nice. So

his change of character was the thing that pissed me off he change his whole character in one day for a freaking girl

who is a slut. It has been 2 freaking years and a day even if I wasn't happy I learned to forget him and his love. I

never wanted to see him again until he came that night. "Who is it?" I asked then I heard his voice. "Alls, It's me,

Dallas" "Can you please leave it's too late" "Why?" I sighed and said "Because I don't need you, so forget me, my

name, my face, and my house and leave now." I opened the door and he was there. He looked at my eyes and he

thought I was going to melt like I used to but he was wrong. I glared at him and now he was mad and he said "I

never understood what you wanted Ally. You are so hard to understand." I just glared at him even harder and said

"I don't care just leave because I don't want you here. I moved on. You should do the same. So forget my eyes, my

hands, and my lips because they don't want you" I smirked at his confused and frustrated face. "You're lying!"

growled Dallas. I again smiled and said "Well I don't think I am, So Forget that I existed, that you met me, forget

everything and don't be surprised because you have experienced with that." I was satisfied at my response but

Dallas wasn't giving up. "C'mon Alls…" whined Dallas but I cut him off before he said some big fat lie. " Stop Dallas.

We bought know that whatever you say is a lie, you are an expert. Remember? So Don't call me Alls anymore

you don't have the right to do so" I said in a very confident voice. "Ally…" started Dallas again and once again I said

"You can't call me Ally either you now have to address me as Allyson Dawson" I sounded as an Aristocrat "Ugh Fine

Ms. Dawson I can... No, I need to explain" said a desperate Dallas. I looked at his eyes and saw that he was lying

again. I was sad that I couldn't believe him and I said "No you can't. I wish I could believe you Dallas, but I can't. I

am so sorry but can you Just leave my house and leave me alone. Just forget me." I felt this feeling in my stomach;

I knew it wasn't sadness it was something I rarely feel. I felt Pity. "Alls…" started Dallas. I couldn't take another lie

from him and he knew that I would never believe him ever again. "I said LEAVE NOW!" He was surprised and

he said "Just one more question" I observed him and then I brace myself for the question. "Fine but make it quick" I

said. Then he looks at me and says "Why, don't you still like me? I thought you were in love with me. You kept on

saying that I was your best boyfriend you ever had and I thought you were in love with me even though you didn't

say it, but I could see it in your eyes. So what changed or who changed the old Allyson?" I should have felt sadness

and that feeling I felt a long time ago but I didn't, I couldn't because it's been 2 years and a day and if me and him

were meant to be I should still feel the same but I don't… and because someone else stole my heart. "The reason is

because someone else has my heart. Besides if you and I were meant to be then those feelings I had for you

should have stayed and you would have also stayed rather than chase another girl. I'm sorry" and with that he left.

A little while passed and the one who stole my heart came to my house. "Hey Ally-gator! Um this might sound weird

but um I felt like you were in trouble" my face fell and he said "What's wrong Ally?" said my other half. Yeah I know

you are probably saying tell him and maybe he would feel the same thing. I then said "Oh it's just he came a little

while ago" He seemed concerned and mad. Then at the corner of my eyes I saw his hands was in a fist. For some

reason I smiled. He then looked at me and said "Did you forgive him? Please tell me that you didn't forgive him." I

look at him and said "No." He was confused and said "Wait is that no you didn't forgive him or no you did forgive

him?" I give a look and he's like "I knew that. Well that's good" I smiled at his confused but childish behavior. Then I

remember what he said so I brought back to our conversation. "It is. So about this feeling you get whenever I'm

in trouble let's just say I get it too" I told him the truth It was like whenever he needed me I would always be

there. He looked at me to see if I was telling the truth. "You do?" he asked, not quiet so sure if he should believe

me. I just sigh and "Yep and I'm thankful that you have those powers. Oh and if you don't believe me then think of

all the times you needed me and I was there for you. Oh and think about since the first day I met you, which was

about two years and a day." He just smiled at me and said " I believe you. I will always believe you, you know that

Ally, right?" I smiled and said "Of course I know that. You always believe me even though people said I was a liar."

He smiled and said "So I'm like your super hero" he smirked and started to show his muscles. I giggled and blushed

because he had amazing biceps. I then came to my senses and came up with a name for our "superpowers". "Yep

that power you have is called A GFINA" I said. He was surprised but then said "Really, I have GFINA?" I smiled and

nodded my head. I then tell him what it means "Yep, A Great Friend In Need Alarm." I see his smile fade but then he

said "Oh. That's awesome." I was worried for him. Why would he not like our superpower? But I just brushed it off

and said "I know it's amazing!" He smiles and says "It sure is"

_**Dallas's P.O.V**_

Why?! Why would anyone take away Ally from me. Why did she have to fall in love with someone else? Why

did that lucky bastard who Ally has fallen in love stole her heart? Why? Then my conscious said _Really? This whole _

_problem that you are facing was caused because of Ally and that Dude who stole her heart?_ I frown and then I knew

whose fault it was. It was Melody's and..._ Yours. It was your fault Dallas! If you and your perverted self hadn't let _

_Melody control you, you would probably still have Ally._ I finally understood. It WAS my fault, if I hadn't chased Melody,

Ally and I would probably be happy with her. Why did I have to follow Melody? Why did I leave Ally? Why didn't I

realize that Ally was the one I really loved? Why was I so stupid to think that Melody gived a shit about me? I

started walking back to my house and I saw my parents waiting for me in the couch. When they saw me my father

and mother said "So, how did it go?" Yeah they knew all about Ally, they knew about Melody, and they knew about

me chasing her. They tried to convince me to stay her with them. With my friends. With Ally. I look at them and I

said "She didn't forgive me and It's all my fault" I sit down in the couch and my father just nods and says "You kinda

left her alone and yeah..." My mother frowned but she said "Dallas, Honey. We can help you what did she tell you?"

I look at them and hesitate but then I said "She said she would forgive me but she wouldn't get back together with

me." My father was really frustrated with all of my love life so he said "Buy her stuff. All the girls love guys with

money" My mother glared at him and said "You know Fred, you should go take a nap" My father just agreed and left

to take a nap. My mother then looked at me and said "Forget what your father said, so she just told you that? Did

she gave you a reason for why she would never get back together with you?" I look at my mom and gulped "She

said the reason she wouldn't forgive me was because...because...because...SOME OTHER GUY HAD STOLEN HER

HEART!" My mother was surprised and said "You really love this girl don't you?" I nod and she said "I think I have

an Idea of who stole her heart. Well I have suspects." I looked at my mom and said "So who are they?" She looks

at me and says "First promise me you will not beat up any of the suspects. If you want to win Ally over you must

bring her flowers, let her know you're sorry, do sweet and simple stuff, and most importantly tell her you love her." I

nod and my mom continues "So there are 4 guys who might have stolen her heart. They are Dezmond Fisher, Ethan

Baker, Elliot Hawthorne, and Austin Moon." When my mom said Austin Moon I got angry and I said "Why is

**_Austin_** in the list?" My mom was confuse "Honey I though you knew, he's an internet pop sensation, he is signed to

Starr records, his manager is Trish De La Rosa, his film director and Best Freckled Friend is Dezmond Fisher, and his

song writer and Best Friend For Eternity is Allyson Dawson." My mom looked worried and said "They spend a lot of

time together and they interviewed their friends and teammates of Team Austin and Ally, Oh and Ally conquered her

stage fright over a year ago with Austin's help, and their friends said that they are hoping that Austin and Ally

would date again and this time they want it to last. Honey, Austin and Ally dated last year and their friends say that

they still have feelings for each other." I actually heard my heart break, my mom looked at me and I said "Why does

this hurt?"

_**Austin's P.O.V **_

I wake up and remember that I have to pick up Ally so I look at the clock in my desk and see that it was too early. It

was 2:29 and school doesn't start until 7:45. I can't wait to see Ally. Then the thought of her made me get

butterflies. Ugh I hate this! I can't stop this feeling I've been feeling it for a while back it started uh I don't know

maybe since I met her or maybe before but I didn't realize it because I was too in denial until Dez pointed out that I

loved her *Cough*I mean like her. I met her about 2 years ago and a day or two, but I already knew who she was

5 years ago, I just watched her from a distance. Then she started to go out with James Harrison in 3rd grade. So I

thought oh eventually this feeling would go away but it didn't. I still feel the same for 5 years now and then I'm so

positive I was going to tell her that I had feelings for her but then comes a thickheaded dumb ass brute and breaks

up with Ally by saying mean things to her. I mean what kind of fucking brute are you. I then mended Ally's broken

heart, helped her conquer her fear, and we dated but it got in the way of our careers, we broke up. She's still sad

because of Dallas he broke her heart and she isn't sure if she should date again. Even though she learned that she

wasn't in love with Dallas but with someone else, I hope it's me, she's still scared because a heart break

still hurts and I know that. Ally is the most beautiful person I Ever met. She's kind hearted, beautiful, smart,

outgoing, and did I say Awesome and Amazing and... you get the point. I don't know who would want to hurt my

Ally. I mean she's like the princess and I'm going to be her Knight in shining armor, and that person that's out to get

Princess Ally is going to suffer and I will have no mercy. Ever since her break up with Dallas I vowed that I would

never let anyone hurt my Ally. She is important to me that I will be willing to give up my life just to save her. Now

that Dallas is back I will have to try my best to protect my Ally from him and I will have a talk with him, because let's

face it he still owes me for breaking my Ally's heart and no way am I going to let that slip.

* * *

**A/N Hey you guys! So, what do you think? Do you want Ally to forgive Dallas or should she tell that mysterious guy that she has feelings for him or do you want Austin to tell Ally his feelings for her? Please review and I promise I will try to update my stories ASAP! I need inspiration so please give me some time to get my inspiration. You could also give me some Ideas. :) Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2: Is it too late for sorries?

_**A/N Sorry for being SUPER DUPER late. Well hereis an update of 2 years and a day. Review. Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally. Because if I did then there would be a movie. #AustinandAllyTheMovie. Shout-out for KindaKuromi. **_

* * *

_**Ally's P.O.V**_

I woke up really tired, I didn't even feel like going to school today. And I LOVE school. I forced myself to wake up, brush my teeth, get in the shower, and dress up. My mom had made pancakes, which were Austin's favorite food. Speaking of Austin.

"Mom can I take some pancakes for Austin?" She laughed at me for asking. "Ally, you always take something for Austin and vice versa. I'm surprised that you guys aren't back to ..."

My mom went quiet. I scoffed at my mom's sudden silence , "You're surprised that we aren't what?" My mom shifted uncomfortably and I was going to ask her once again, but Austin had saved my mom's skin. *knock knock*

"We'll talk about this later." *knock knock* "Coming!" I ran to open the door and there stood Austin looking good as always. "What are you smiling about?" I really don't know why I'm smiling. "Oh nothing I was just smiling because my mom hadn't heard a thing LAST night"

Austin chuckled, "What happened last night?" My mom was really concerned about the situation, but at the same time she was excited. "Mrs. Dawson, um Dallas came yesterday to get your daughter back." My mom's smile dropped and she turned to face me.

"Ally please tell me you said no." I laughed at my mom's reaction. "Mom I think you know what I said." Austin chuckled at my mom's puzzled face. "I said no."

My mom was satisfied with the answer and gave Austin a pancake. "PANCAKES!" squealed Austin. I took his hand and literally dragged him to his car. "C'mon before we're late." Austin was frowning and whining about how I never let him eat anything.

"Oh and you NEVER let me grab food when guests are in your house, because it's bad manners." I glared at him which was a signal for him to stop talking and drive. "I really don't understand why you overreact about EVERYTHING."

He pouted and gave me his puppy eyes. "But Ally..." I laugh at how ridiculous he looks like. "Austin, I had already packed you a bag of pancakes." His eyes shined. "Really?!" I smile at his childish reaction. "Yeah so you better hurry to school so you can have time to eat them or else you won't get any."

Austin looked at the time. 6 minutes before the first bell rings. He stepped on the gas and we were there with 3 minutes to spare. "Oh My Gosh! Did you REALLY have to speed up! You could've killed us!" Austin smiled at me, "Anything for pancakes... So where are my pancakes."

I glare at him and threw the bag of pancakes at his face. "Ow" mumbled Austin. He took the pancakes out of the bag and scarves it down. "Ewww! Do you even chew?!" Austin stopped to stare at me and shrugged.

Then the first bell rang. Time for AP World History. "See you later Austin." He waved at me and said "See you later Ally." Well since he was eating it came out like this, "Shmm ugh yater wamy."

_**Austin's P.O.V**_

Those pancakes were DELICIOUS! Ally was right her mom makes the best PANCAKES! Even my mom would agree. "Austin, do you want to try my pancakes?" I turned around to see who was talking to me and when I do I regret it.

"Brooke! Um HI! I would eat your pancakes but I already ate some, so I'm not hungry anymore." Brooke frowned and barked, "YOU ARE GOING TO EAT MY PANCAKES NO MATTER WHAT!"

She threw the bag of pancakes at my face, that's when people started to arrive. Brooke took her seat which was two seats behind me and I could literally feel her burning stare.

The teacher arrived finally, but he was with someone. The teacher entered the room leaving the other person outside the classroom.

"Good morning students! I want to introduce you guys to a new student, well how about a returning student." Oh Fuck NO. Please don't DON'T let it be Dallas.

"Everybody please welcome back... DALLAS CENTINO!" Fuck Fuck FUCK. I shift in my seat hoping that the teacher WOULDN'T put Dallas on the seat behind me.

"Dallas take a seat behind... Austin Moon." Well what do you know, today is not my day. I glare at Dallas and he glares at me too. Well this is going to be a long day.

* * *

**A/N Sorry that I haven't updated in a long time but school started, I had summer homework, and then projects. I will try to update at least in 2 weeks. Again I am sorry and I hope you like this chapter. Don't forget to review!****!**


End file.
